1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensory activation and enhancement. More specifically, the invention provides methods and devices that activate and enhance olfactory function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tracheotomy is a surgical procedure where an incision is made in the front of the neck and a breathing tube is placed into the windpipe. Tracheotomies are performed when there is an upper airway obstruction from swelling, blood, or foreign matter. Many times this is an emergency operation to restore oxygen flow to the lungs when more benign methods, such as the insertion of an endotracheal tube without incision, are unsuccessful. Various conditions, including laryngeal or maxillofacial trauma, laryngotracheal separation, hematoma, edema, tumor, abscess, pneumonia, bronchoiectasis, severe sleep apnea, or advanced emphysema may indicate tracheotomies.
Though effective in preventing suffocation from lack of oxygen, tracheotomies have the unfortunate side-effect of cutting off inward airflow through a patient's nose, normally created by a negative pressure gradient between a patient's lungs and ambient air. Since olfactory nerve receptors in the nose are only activated when air-born particles are brought into contact with the olfactory epithelium by such airflow, the senses of smell and to a significant degree taste are compromised. Concomitant loss of appetite may occur with the loss of smell and taste.
One prior art solution to this problem is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,253, issued Jun. 4, 1996 to Roy F. Knight. In this patent, a variety of devices are provided in which air is forced into the nasal cavity by a bulbous pump or a system of tubes connected to an automatic pump. These devices are highly directional, where a portion of the device is placed in close proximity to a source of an aroma. Further, another portion of the device is inserted into the nose, which may be objectionable to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,821, issued May 24, 1994 to Karen L. Bett et al. describes an apparatus for evaluating aromas that includes a filter which substantially blocks air-born particles. Again, this apparatus is adapted to force air into the nose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,533, issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Nathan Oren describes a therapeutic respiration device that includes a pair of diaphragm-type one way valves for regulating breathing. This device, in addition to being placed over the nose like the other prior art described, does not provide, but merely regulates airflow.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.